heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013.08.15 - Stark Expo: The Luthors and the Waynes
All over the Stark Expo, in addition to the conversations about new technology, and especially the buzz today about Lex Luthor's presentation last evening, there is also a lot of talk about the weather. Speculation about how unseasonably cool it's been, global warming, climate change. Fern doesn't look a gift horse in the mouth, she's just enjoying it. She's not much for the extreme heat of about a month ago, and it's especially welcome when working at the Anita Bella booth at said Expo. It's been a busy few days, and there have been a lot of happy customers walking off with the daily special whipped up by the restaurant owners, Anita and Julius. Today it's fresh cheese ravioli in meat sauce, with a hunk of Anita's rosemary bread. Business has been booming, with a few people returning later in the day for another round. Fern was supposed to be off by now, but she's stayed late, waiting for her replacement. She's off to the side, on the phone. "Alright, but get here as soon as you can, please? Alright.... yeah, thanks, Tiffany." She thumbs the phone off, and slips it into the pocket of her trim black skirt. Rather than their usual uniforms, the staff have been wearing plain white button front shirts and black bottoms for the Expo. Fern's nametag is in place as well, but with a piece of masking tape over it, correcting the tag's insistence that her name is FREN. She turns back to look over the crowd from behind the counter, enjoying a lull, pushing her hair back out of her eyes. The lull is not completely interrupted, but is partially by a single individual. Dressed in stylish casual clothes with the faded jean look and the dual layered top, Leo has been seen about the Stark Expo every night since it opened. Right now though, he is heading toward the stand remembering what he heard about the food here. A twitch at the corner of his mouth is hinted at when he sees the poor nametag the attendant is stuck wearing, but he controls it into a lazy smile. "Everything alright?" His voice is smooth and educated, but casual sounding perhaps because of his age. Fern's smile is already curving her lips automatically, the reaction to an approaching potential customer, as she spies Leo veer her way. It warms at the casual greeting, and she nods with her reply. "Fine and dandy. It's a beautiful day," she notes, glancing up and back down to the young man. "Are you enjoying the Expo?" He kind of looks, outwardly, like the kind of guy who would be interested in tech things, but you can't judge a book by it's cover. "For the most part. It has some interesting items, though so far my favorite is Magneto's engine and Lexcorp's presentation last night. I haven't stopped at the Wayne Tech building yet though, so we will see if they have much worth while. I highly suggest avoiding the so-called fashion gadgets section, unless you are just looking for a good laugh. I don't know much about fashion, but...it all looks pretty horrid," that hint of sarcastic humor in the young man's tone. "Have you gotten to enjoy much of it, being stuck at a table? Fern, right?" See, Leo even got it right! There's a slight smirk at the tone, and Fern says agreeably, "Real fashion doesn't need gadgets." Of course, she also thinks that real fashion includes lots of color and even delightful clashes, so, grain of salt. "Yep, it's Fern. I have gotten around a bit. I wasn't working for opening night, so I got to see Mr. Stark's big introduction. And all the different foods are gonna make me fat, but I'm pretty sure it'll be worth it." Her tone is light and easy, clearly she's comfortable talking to strangers. "Have you seen the Hammer Industries pavilion yet? They have some interesting displays." "I actually missed that," Leo confesses, "Fashionably late." He then grins impishly at that statement. But he then nods, "Ya, the civilian stuff with the safe roads of auto-drive is socially interesting, but not financially feasible for the average citizen, let alone the amount of money it would take the state and federal governments to upgrade their road networks and maintain upkeep. Still, it's a step in the right direction compared to the release attempt a decade or so ago in California that lasted maybe six months." A wider grin appears however, "Though last I heard of Hammer himself, he was about to whip his employees into submission after Lexcorp's release. He was pretty livid after the demonstration last night." Humor...Leo honestly finds that funny. Then again, the Expo isn't just about sharing ideas, it has a deadly edge of competition. "I'm curious to see how he is going to try and come out on top with his scheduled demonstration, though not sure I can make it that night." Fern looks pleased that Leo has not only been by Hammer's space, but that he seems knowledgeable about it, and her smile takes a sheepish cast. "I don't know much about all of it," she admits, "I'm not very tech savvy. But it does seem like it could make driving a lot safer. Maybe if it was implemented over a span of years, as regular maintenance is done..." She lets the words drift off, ending them with a shrug. It's not really an 'I'm a girl, I can't think so much' thing as that it's just not really her thing. But she indulges her friends that are into it without much trouble. Her face clouds slightly, as Leo mentions Justin's reaction, and she makes a mental note to see if she can track the Hammer CEO down later. "I'm hoping it'll go well for him. I'll be there, a friend is getting me some good seats for it." She doesn't name drop, choosing to leave off who that friend is. "You will have to let me know. If Mr. Hammer is the business man I hear of, he should still make an interesting come back. If not...I'd be very disappointed." It's almost as if Leo is challenging Hammer himself. Still, he wears an expression of amusement, "You look worried," having caught the expression. "Personal stake?" It is an open ended question of course, to see what Fern spills. "If you don't make it to the demo, and you come back here, I will absolutely let you know," Fern assures Leo, her smile returning. "It's not really a personal stake, no, but I know Mr. Hammer and I'm hoping it goes well for him. He's really been working hard." The slight lip curl that a lot of people get when talking about Hammer is absent in Fern, and she does truly sound like she's going to have her fingers crossed for him that night. Her eyes sharpen as she looks at the younger Luthor, and she chides lightly, "I suppose, if you come back, I should know what to call you other than 'hey dude'. Unless you're some kind of man of mystery and you'll have to kill me if you tell me." Now the humor is really in his blue eyes. But Leo then moves to offer a hand toward you, "Leo," he says in way of introduction, "Luthor," deciding not to hide his surname in the end. "Though I'm sure there are worse things to be called than 'dude'." Though Leo does have to add, "Now you have me very curious however. Mr. Hammer isn't known for his socializing out of his usual 'circle'." Least he isn't publicly known for doing it. Fern reaches over the counter, slipping her hand into Leo's grip. Her hand is smaller than his own, and soft, but not like 'shaking a mackerel' soft. She's not strong, but she's got a grip back before she releases him. "It's nice to meet you, Leo." Sure, she recognizes the last name immediately, but only asks a simple, "Any relation?" in regards to the elder Luthor. Planting her hands on the counter, Fern leans forward slightly, taking some of her weight off her feet. It's been a long day of standing, but Tiffany should be here soon and Fern will be able to relax. "Isn't he? I suppose that's because he works so much," she deduces logically. But, she does relent and feed some of Leo's curiosity as she supplies, "He comes to the restaurant, so we've gotten to be friends." Not a word heard in association with Hammer often. Leo actually moves his hand expertly - hey, he practices this stuff - and lifts Fern's hand even as he lowers his face to only slightly and briefly touch his lips to her knuckles - no kiss made. "A pleasure Fern," he says with ease before gently releasing your hand. Well, as long as it is allowed. "And yes, he is my Father." Never in the public has there been any announcement of Leo, a very well kept secret apparently. "Apparently, I'm old enough to not get kidnapped, ransomed, and accidentally ran over by an angry competitor. I'm allowed to go out into public." And the young man certainly has plenty of his mildly dark humor to go around. Leo then raises a blond eyebrow, "Friends? Alright, now I'm really interested. This is Justin Hammer we are speaking about right?" Poor Hammer, he is so going to be tormented later, but hopefully good-naturedly. "The lucky devil." There's no resistance to the gesture, but Fern does look a little surprised, and pleasantly amused. That amusement only grows at Leo's joke, "At least your father lets you out now that you're old enough. You look like you could take care of yourself, anyway." There's a laugh as she's questioned to make sure they're both talking about the same Hammer, and Fern nods, "Of course, Justin Hammer. I haven't heard of any others. He's really nice." And she's not from a parallel universe, either. She just chose to interpret him differently, and that's stuck. A chuckle from Leo, "Understatement," on being able to take care of himself. "But, it isn't always bad to have a protective Father. At least you know they care." And there is a...fondness in his voice when he speaks of his Father. "And...you must be one of the strangest, but loveliest young ladies I have met. Justin Hammer...nice. I'll have to tell my Father that one, it actually might make him flabbergasted." Still, Leo then asks, "How much longer you on duty for tonight?" Someone that considers 'Hammer' to be 'nice'...Leo has to find out why. Fern can well understand that tone, it's always in her own words when she talks about her father. There's another laugh at the sort of back-handed compliment, "Well... thanks?" She straightens, not bothering to look at the clock on the counter for her answer. "Whenever Tiffany gets here, she's a bit late. Subway issues, like that's anything new." She's been in New York long enough to have gotten used to the hiccups of mass transit and take them in stride. As if on cue, there's a voice that rises above the rest of the noise around them, "Fern! I'm here!" And up rushes a brunette, taller than Fern, her skirt shorter and legs longer. "I'm so sorry that I'm late! I had to get off two stops early and practically run here..." Her words trail off as she focuses on Leo, and a smile comes immediately. Where Fern's smile has a friendly warmth, Tiffany's is almost predatory. "Sir," she says, inclining her head before she looks back to Fern. She speaks more slowly, having gathered herself on seeing the young Luthor. "I'll just put my things away and I'll take over." The glance back to Leo might make it look like she intends taking everything over. Fern seems oblivious, or perhaps she's just used to Tiffany. "Will you bring my bag up, Tiff? That's all I need and I'm set to go," she adds, with a smile to Leo. Warmer. Friendlier. "Are you going to walk around some?" Tiffany puts a little more wiggle in her walk as she goes to swap out her things for Fern's. Tiffany is....alright, Leo grins lopsidedly, but he doesn't say anything, even if his eyes do linger as she walks away. He knows Tiffany's type is no more than a passing interest, as they would try to drain him dry. Still, he can enjoy looking and be amused by it. Finally however, Leo returns his attention to Fern, food long forgotten. "Actually, yes. Why don't you keep me company? I'd be interested in hearing some of your insight into some of the displays." There's plenty of time for Fern to notice Leo's eyes on Tiffany's backside, and he immediately goes into the 'likes that kind of girl' category in the redhead's mind. Her smile never falters, but perhaps the amusement seeps back into it some. "Are you sure?" she asks, when he invites her to accompany him. "You did come here for food, after all, and still haven't gotten any. Tiffany will be right back." It's clearly an invitation for him to feel free to wait, and she'll step aside to let them get to know each other better. Tiffany's nice enough, after all, even if she stays a bit more to the shallow end of the pool. "Tiffany is a lovely girl Fern, but I'd rather still be in one piece when the night ends," humor in Leo's tone. "Women are beautiful, look freely, but save opening your month for when an interesting one appears." And that ladies and gentleman is one sly compliment to Fern. "Anyway, how else am I going to get all the dirt on Hammer if I don't butter you up? And I'm sure it never crossed my mind to steal you from him," his tone playful and teasing. As a result of the tone, Leo doesn't really sound threatening at all, but there almost seems to be a promise underlying the words somewhere. If Fern catches the compliment in Leo's words, she doesn't show it, but she says, voice lower, "She's really very nice." Always trying to be kind. She turns as Tiffany comes back, smiling to her co-worker as she reaches to take her bag, "Thanks, Tiffany. The bank run has been done already, and Jerry is supposed to come by too, to relieve Manuel in the back, and.... I think that's all I needed to tell you." Fern smiles brightly at the other waitress as she slings the bag's strap over her head, draping it across her body. "I'll talk to you tomorrow!" For a moment Tiffany looks at Fern, then at Leo when it seems the pair will be leaving together. She looks just a tiny bit put out, but stays friendly to Fern. "Alright Fernie, have a good night." She can't resist adding, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Which leaves a pretty open field, actually. Fern waves and comes around the counter, moving to fall into step with Leo. "Steal me from Justin? I'm sure I can be friends with you both," she grins, hands wrapping lightly around the strap at her chest. Leo nods politely at Tiffany, sharing a smile with her before turning his attention fully back to Fern, chuckling at Tiffany's last jab of 'Fernie' and what to do or rather not do. To be honest, Leo isn't all that hungry and will worry about food later when he can try and convince Fern to have dinner with him, he is already working on plans in the back of his mind. "Ah, yes, friends, right, check, of course." A wink sent Fern's way. "Don't crush all my dreams now. I'm an impressionable youth." Still, "Don't tell me Mr. Hammer doesn't even try to flirt with you? I wouldn't see how he could resist. You are attractive, have a beautiful smile, and though an odd compliment perhaps...you smell really nice and no, you don't smell like food," he teases Fern, but there is a slight ring of sincerity. Fern's lips press to tame her grin at Leo's wink, but she can't keep it down as he goes on. "Justin doesn't flirt with me, he's always very nice and polite," she protests lightly, but sincerely. The CEO of Hammer Industries still isn't even comfortable with the hugs Fern gives him when they run into each other. But his employees are amazed by it. A light blush comes into Fern's cheeks at the kind words, and she looks down to watch her feet for a few steps, her dingy white sneakers scuffing lightly as they walk. "Thank you, that's very sweet of you to say." Fern's a pragmatic girl, but even she can be prone to moments of awkwardness when complimented so thoroughly. A quietness comes from Leo, and his smile disappears for a moment before it reappears softer, "Alright, that was really cute too," he admits. He never had a girl react like that to one of his compliments, but he usually practices on women like Tiffany. But he then asks, "What wings have you not been to yet?" He better distract himself before he tries to get another blush from Fern. That comment only colors her blush a shade deeper, and when Leo asks about what she's already seen, Fern grabs onto that like a life preserver, clutching the change of subject. "Oh, I've been to see most of the things around Justin's pavilion, and... um... over that way," she says, looking around, then pointing vaguely to the left. She looks back to Leo and shrugs, the awkwardness set aside, seeming at ease again. "We can go wherever you want. I haven't seen your father's things yet," she adds, as it occurs to her. "Sure. It's a lot of the Lx Box 360, games, and general popular trend stuff. Though the military and superhero information is on display now from last night. I haven't seen the finished product," now that it is up. "Just don't ask me about the 360...I...actually haven't played it, I haven't had time to play video games," he confesses. "Though I promised a friend I'd try soon," he admits. "Actually, they might have a demo area up where we can play a bit if you want. Hopefully you haven't before so we can both suck together," he jests. LexCorp is dealing with military things? Maybe that's what could have upset Justin, if he was upset. She doesn't care much about business, but she's learned enough to know that HI has some government contracts. Fern tucks that away quickly, flashing a grin to Leo. "No, I've never played." She doesn't even have a television here in New York, but she's almost got enough saved up to get one. And hopefully it won't get stolen. Still, even though her neighborhood isn't great, she's developed a rapport with the people she sees regularly, and she knows she's been deemed something of a neutral zone. "It would be fun to try, though. What kind of games are made for it?" "Oh, a lot of war games, some puzzle games, and plenty of online ones. There is a sci-fi one that looks kind of neat. Saving the world from an alien invasion." Leo leads the way to the LexCorp table then, which displays some of the Iron-Like-Men armors that the military are contracting for, though only a photo of the Iron Patriot armor. Still, Leo heads down a little further to where the 360 is on display with demos playing at quite a number of stands and games on display. He nods to the employee there. "Well, let's see how often we can die, and when we get bored, we can check out the Wayne Tech building." Fern lets Leo lead the way, trailing a step or two behind him. She looks over the armor curiously but doesn't attempt to linger to study it, instead keeping up with him. To her they just look kind of like that suit Tony Stark wears. "Alright, that sounds like a deal." She stops behind him and then leans to look around him toward the games. "Is there anything with zombies? I've always wanted to play a zombie game." There's a lightly eager note to her words, and she looks up at the taller young man with a smile. "I...really have noooo idea," Leo says with a laugh then. But he then starts going through the different game selection on the console display for the demos. "Let's see here, something with zombies or the undead, or perhaps horror?" The question surprised him, but it entertains him. "Here. House of the Living Dead." He brings up the summary. "Surviving the apocalypse of undead, you now need to escape what you thought was a safe house now infected with undead. What makes matters worse, the doctor you worked for might have very well been the cause of the virus, and his madness seems to have seeped into the very walls of the house." He selects it to activate, before heading to the console to study it a bit, and test some keys to select a male character to play, a 'lab assistant', white lab coat included. The females include a secretary and a technician. Fern looks.... delighted at the description of the game. "Cool," she says softly. She takes up the other controller, watching Leo's hands for a moment, then setting her own character as one of the female technicians. "I get a lab coat too!" she says, leaning and lightly bumping Leo's arm with her shoulder, her attention on the set-up. Finally, she hits one more button, and that's done. "Ok, now what?" she asks, looking back to Leo. Leo blinks at the bump, as if not used to the random contact, but then grins, "Lab buddies," and wiggles his eyebrows in a silly manner. Leo studies the screen, soon pushing down, "Looks like some story background, but let's get to the killing zombies part." Soon the game starts up after he finishes the intro. The first stage has the two labbies, hearing the alarm go off while in the lunch room, and two zombies come into it! It shows a variety of weapons that can be picked up and use. Leo ends up picking up a metal lunch tray and tries to use it as a throwing weapon. "Man...this would be easier to do in real life," he grumbles a bit. Luckily, it's a training demo so far. Fern picks it up fairly quickly after a little experimentation, choosing a hammer as her weapon. Which would be no surprise to anyone who knows that she does have a tendency to carry a hammer with her sometimes in her bag. Just in case. She goes for the obvious use of the hammer, frowning in concentration, tapping buttons rapidly. "I should have... picked something with a longer reach," she crabs in return, before she looks at him and laughs. "We do suck at this." Leo tries to punch when a zombie grabs him and he dies in a glorious splatter of blood on the screen as he winces. If he was the one punching the zombie, he would have splattered said zombie. "Yes...let us...never talk of this again." But he's then laughing. He can't help it, it's likely because of Fern. He normally would feel angry at a situation like this, but Fern has a good nature about her that makes it seem fun. "Maybe I should have gone for the chair instead of the metal tray," Leo states thoughtfully. Fern giggles, one hand lifting to lightly rub her nose, "You, like... exploded. Ew. We can try again, or cut our losses and take what's left of our dignity and run." She pauses, considering his thought, then nods, "Yeah. Maybe that would have been a good idea." Blue eyes roll as that serious second passes and her grin is back. "You still need to eat something, too." She sets the controller back down, plenty dead enough for one day. Who would have thought it was easier dealing with the real thing? Well, mostly. "What can we do that isn't so embarrassing with someone you barely know?" Leo looks about, "Good, don't think there are any witnesses from my college, and the employees would be too terrified to tattle. Retreat in this case isn't failure, it's cutting one's losses." But Leo then chuckles, "As for food, I was hoping to convince you to come out to grab a bit to eat with me after we are finished looking about." Though he hrms as he stands to head toward the Wayne Tech or Wayne Enterprises building. "As for what to do that wouldn't be so embarrassing?" His smile turns into a wicked grin, "What about fun embarrassing?" Of course he went there, he's still technically a teenager. Only too willing to save face at this point, Fern is right behind Leo. "Something to eat? Sure. But you don't want anything from here?" She's something of a fan of 'fair food', even if some of the food here at the Expo can be quite fancy and expensive. The cast of Leo's grin gets a cautious look from Fern, not sure what to expect, so she questions, "Fun embarrassing like what?" Leo chuckles at that, "Now you are making me feel bad," he says without real seriousness at Fern. Though as they move down, the Lexcorp pavilion isn't far from the Wayne building to be honest. The young man reaches out to touch Fern's arm and points it out. "There it is. Why don't we decide what food we want here then, after we see what the Waynes have to offer." Waynes as in plural...but it isn't public knowledge about Damian Wayne. He didn't really answer her question, so Fern stays a bit dubious about what might be coming. Looking where he points, she nods, "Alright, we can do that." There's a pause, before she repeats, "Fun embarrassing like what?" She's not one to be put off easily and, while she's inclined to think the best, their ideas on that definition may vary. A slight shake of Leo's head, as he smirks a bit toward Fern. But he then leans toward her and seems about to whisper into her ear, but instead just kisses her cheek before he pulls back, and proceeds to try and look innocent rather than promptly embarrassed. He is seriously not about to explain it in words. "I'm sure we could think of something that wouldn't get us arrested." And then they are at the building, and Leo instinctively glances about to search for Damian Wayne and this Timmy Drake. Fern is curious when it seems like a whisper is coming, tilting her head even to better hear. Which really just serves to offer the cheek that gets kissed, pushing her brows up in surprise. "Well, I'm not going to do anything to get us arrested," she protests, cutting the words off as they reach their destination. She's a little stunned by the kiss, chaste though it was. "Do you know someone here?" Again, not being into the whole tech/business world, she's not really that familiar with the Wayne name except for what might have been in the paper. Dick isn't really into the whole tech scene either. Not that he's got anything against it, particularly, just not what he would call 'home field advantage' when it comes to showing up to these little events. Still, it's no secret that he's Bruce Wayne's ward and while that doesn't give him a snowballs chance in hell of ever being important at the company, it means he gets to style and profile periodically when the Master of the manor isn't making an appearance. Currently, the dark haired Gothamite is wearing a black button down shirt and slacks. His short hair is all tousled in wild disarray as someone who intends, fully, to look like they don't care about their appearance... while spending several hours making that look look good. He's also leaning on a cane as he walks, favoring his right leg which is clearly bundled up beneath his slacks in a knee brace when he comes up upon Tim (who should be flogged for not offering to give a set... I'm looking at you sir.) So he'll have to 'deal with' whatever inconsistencies might be present in this pose. "We have a nice crowd?" Connor Hawke is another not into the tech scene. He never has been...probably never will be. But he knows that this is an event not likely to be seen again for a while and he was highly encouraged to explore the Expo. Maybe those who encouraged him to go hoped it might bring him more in line with the 21st Century. All it's really done right now is give him a free T-shirt and an ice cream cone which is eaten as he walks along, looking at both the displays and the people attending. Really, it's a perfect place for people-watching. They may not have Iron Man or a revolving stage of well-known musical acts, but the Wayne Enterprises building at the Expo is still proving to be extremely popular. It may be the unlimited free ice water being pumped out by WayneTech's brand new prototype water purifying system, or the handful of maglev search and rescue drones being piloted around by attendants, or maybe it's... The giveaways. One of which has just concluded, which explains the handful of people leaving through the main double doors. Some holding free Wayne Enterprises lanyards, a few Gotham-esque souveniers, a young boy holding a drone (spare prototype from development) and one very lucky lady, college age, clutching the newest in WayneTech's line of touchscreen notebooks to her chest. Still in the box. Since the building is only in place for the duration of the Expo, it's been custom-designed to suit the various demonstrations and exhibits going on. The main area houses a central stage with a podium as well as a variety of displays and hands-on interaction with the company's newest products. Another room is set aside for a holographic walking tour of Wayne Tower in central Gotham. Each of Wayne Enterprise's various subsidiaries are represented in one way or another, and employees in bright blue polos with the Wayne Enterprises logo on the breast are scattered throughout, happy to assist in any way possible. Tim Drake, aka the guy unofficially running the show, is in the main area, taking pictures with an older lady that won a new WayneTech phone. It's going on the company Facebook. "If you stick around, we're going to have a live surgery on the big screen demonstrating Wayne Biotech's laser-targetting cancer treatment. The patient being operated on is actually one of our doctors and he's conscious through the entire thing, explaining what's going on. It's not gory at all, I promise." She's too busy gushing about her new phone, but eh, he tried. Once she's gone, he steps back to get a drink of water one of the other interns fetched for him, and looks around. He's the only one who doesn't have to stick to the polo shirt and khakis dress code. Vest and tie, button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up, dark wash jeans and a nice pair of shoes. With a little badge: Drake, Timothy J. Wayne Enterprises Media & Events Coordinator "Yes, actually. Bruce Wayne's son, Damian. I thought he might be at the table. He's an interesting fellow, looks just like his Father, but waaaay more serious. I am also curious in meeting Timmy Drake, and intern at the company. Damian referenced him as...someone trusted by his Father," and apparently whom his Father uses to punishes Damian with. He then grins at Fern, "Imagine all the secrets you get to learn at the Stark Expo? And not a single one involves technology." Leo means the gossip and the illegitimate children of rich CEOs. Leo hrms, "Looks like we just missed some fun, substituting instead for the death we will never talk about again," a bit of humor still in his tone. But he then notices Tim at least. "Ah, found one target at least, hard at work." He then motions over toward Timothy J. Drake. "There, Timmy Drake," so Fern can see who he is talking about. "I don't see Damian however," sounding mildly disappointed about that. He is growing fond of that brat. Fern actually stays close to Leo, venturing into totally unknown waters. She looks around as she's listening to him, her eyes coming back around when he mentions secrets, and she looks a little puzzled. Has she already learned something that she should be aware of? What if she missed something important? She nods as she spies the people with their treasures, her smile finally resurfacing, "That's nice. People love to win stuff, they'll remember this place." Her eyes follow Leo's point, picking out Tim(my), and she steps over with the younger Luthor. Dick Grayson whips out his phone, one of Wayne-techs newest models, and leans a hip against a display table near to where Tim is chatting up an old lady. His cane rests up beneath his right arm while his thumbs work the keys. His ears are keenly aware of things, very specific things, for the sake of rubbing it in Tim's face. His dark brow rises over dark eyes and turn towards Leo, a smirk spreading across his face when those same eyes move over to Tim... "You realize your name is now Timmy, right?" Prepare phone for snapping a picture of Timothy's face. Wayne-Tech. Connor has at least heard of that as he currently resides in Gotham. Making his way closer, he moves to one of the displays to lean over and look at one of the fancy gadgets, but he doesn't even attempt to try and figure out what it does. It's more like looking at something under museum glass. Look but don't touch. That and he tries to ensure that his ice cream doesn't drip on the fancy gadgets. Watching as others take pictures with the new phones, he tilts his head, as if considering it and the implications of having a phone that's also a camera. He finally approaches someone with a nametag and asks, "If this is all the new stuff...what's done with all of the old stuff?" As if anything Dick says can get a rise out of Tim any more. Well, Bruce Wayne's eldest "child" gets a pointed look before Tim's fully in presenter mode again, all smiles. "Are you just going to slump all over my displays or are you here to be useful?" he asks, voice pitched low and specifically in Dick's direction so as not to be overheard. He's listening, too, though, so yeah. Someone namedrops the current biggest pain in Tim's butt, and Tim smiles at Leo. "Hi, I'm Tim Drake," just a teeny bit of stress on 'Tim,' there, "And no, Damian isn't around, sorry. It's a bit too close to his bedtime." His expression and voice are pleasant, but inside all he can think is AGH I AM GOING TO KILL HIM. Damian, not Leo. Don't worry. He does do a small double-take at Leo, though. Man. The resemblance sure is more noticeable up close. "Welcome to the Wayne Enterprises technology and computing demo. You guys enjoying the Expo so far? If you have any questions, I'd be more than happy to help you out." Meanwhile, only a few steps away, a perky young lady in one of those Wayne Enterprises polos smiles at Connor. Her nametag says Han, Priscilla C. Wayne Enterprises Marketing "Wayne Enterprises operates a recycling program for all of our consumer products. Some things, like phones and computers, are refurbished and distributed to charities through the Martha Wayne Foundation. Others are broken down to their components and reused. Only fourteen percent of material that comes through the program is destroyed, and our current aim is to have that number in the single digits by the end of next year." "Bedtime, right." Leo will have to ask Damian about that one. But a hand is offered toward Tim, "Leo Luthor," he says in way of introduction, and after a short shake - if Tim accepts - he says, "And this young lady is Fern." She looks like she works at one of the expos here, rough shoes, but just wait till she smiles. Certainly not the 'escort' one would expect a Luthor to have in either case. "I met Damian recently and promised to stop by. And I have to admit, I was interested in meeting the 'trusted and efficient' Tim Drake." There is some teasing there, and those likely weren't the words that Damian used. Leo then glances over at Dick, nodding slightly, recognizing him, "Mr. Grayson." Yep, even used his name. "Hope you are recovering well," glancing briefly at the knee brace. Fern's attire does give her away as someone who was working here pretty quickly, being a plain white shirt, a short black skirt, and well worn tennis shoes on her feet. Not to mention the nametag that she didn't think to take off, which verifies, in handwriting on masking tape, that Leo got her name right. She does smile as she's introduced, inclining her head, eyes focused on Tim as she offers a subdued, "It's nice to meet you." She'll shake hands if he initiates, but her hands return to their light grip on the strap of her messenger bag. Her attention drifts to Dick as Leo's does, and she nods a silent greeting to the man. Fern's smile disappears like a switch was thrown when a muffled *deedledeedledeedle* sounds from her skirt pocket. "Sorry," she says as she quickly takes the phone out, thumbing it and looking at the screen. SOS! TIFF The message gets a soft sigh, and Fern turns to Leo. "It's Tiffany, something's wrong. I'll just pop back over there and then I'll come right back." Her smile resurfaces to flash around briefly with another soft "Sorry..." before she lets the boys talk while she goes to see what crisis Tiffany is facing at the Anita Bella booth. Dick still snaps the picture. That pointed look is enough of a rise for Dick, it would seem. "I was thinking I'd just slump all over your display case, actually." Waving his phone around with one finger extended out in a point, "This is your thing.. Mine is- oh hey, people to meet." All smiles, Dick slips his cane out from under his arm and leans upon it as he closes the distance to the trio. The cane is exchanged to his left hand and his weight shifted to it so his right can be extended out to Leo. "Leo Luthor..." Names, being what they are. The smile Dick wears is an easy enough one, "Oh this? I crashed a very expensive Italian race car." Tapping his knee with the end of his cane. No crimefighting, totally legitimate. To Fern's speedy retreat, Grayson lifts his shirt and gives it a few sniffs, then leans over towards Tim. 'Mock sniffing' in the air around his brother, his expression takes on a knowing smile and nod, eyes going back to Fern. "Well, it was a pleasure meeting you. Hope everything is okay." Priscilla gets a nod as Connor seems to accept her rote explanation. He looks at some more of the gadgets nearby, finishing off his ice cream before he turns back to the young woman, "So...do you like having people able to find you no matter where you are? I mean...how do you take time for yourself?" He actually seems rather serious about the questions as if it's something that he's been wondering for a while now. TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Log